


Вдруг, как в сказке, скрипнула дверь

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Russian AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Вдруг, как в сказке, скрипнула дверь

Раскладушка пронзительно скрипнула. На лице Шуры, озарённом радугой ёлочных огоньков, отразился весь ужас этого мира. 

— Никита, нам пизда, — пролепетал он одними губами. — Нам пизда, это худшая идея на свете. 

— Твоя идея. 

— Я помню. Про твою идею я бы так никогда не сказал. 

Никита завис над его пахом в нерешительности, взявшись за резинку трусов и сохраняя зрительный контакт. 

— Мы можем перестать, — прошептал он. Судя по страдальческой морщинке на переносице, это героическое предложение стоило ему огромных усилий. Слабовольный Шура замотал головой. 

— Как Новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь, — ответил он шепотом. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я весь год провел с членом во рту? Какой-то отсосный год получится. 

— Мы справимся с этим вместе. 

Никита беззвучно рассмеялся, потом всё-таки потянул Шурины трусы вниз. От первого влажного прикосновения к головке Шура дернулся и, быстро зажав себе рот ладонью, шумно задышал через нос. Никита двигался медленно, не торопясь заглатывать до основания, покрывая чувствительную кожу поцелуями. В любой другой ситуации Шура уже ныл бы от фрустрации и просил быстрее; но сейчас адреналин от страха быть услышанными воздействовал на его тело и мозг круче любой физической стимуляции. Он чувствовал себя каким-то пубертатным школьником: еще и пяти минут не прошло, а он уже, кажется, готов был кончить. 

Никита выпустил его член изо рта, чтобы безжалостно, до внушительного багрового следа засосать кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Шура закусил кулак и невольно толкнулся вверх, заставив пружины раскладушки снова взвизгнуть. 

За стенкой щелкнул выключатель лампы. Никита замер; Шура затаил дыхание. Раздался шаркающий звук, как будто чьи-то ноги нашарили тапочки; потом скрипнул матрас, и шаги двинулись к общему коридору. 

— О господи, он идёт сюда, — зашептал Шура. — Он идёт сюда, и он меня убьёт. Или спустит с лестницы. Выгонит взашей на мороз. Без трусов. Никита, спаси меня. Когда у меня снова будет обморожение, не дай им ампутировать мне ноги. 

— Лежи тихо, никто тебя не выгонит. Ты слышал, как он ржал над твоими шутками? Он тебя обожает. 

— Одно дело — обожать вежливого друга пасынка, который помогает открывать шампанское и мыть посуду, и совсем другое — принимать тот факт, что этому вежливому другу пасынок по ночам делает минет. 

Из-за стены донёсся какой-то сдавленный звук. Шура еле слышно заскулил и на всякий случай подтянул трусы. 

— Успокойся, просто моя мама кашляет. Колыван, наверное, пошел ей чаю заварить. Или в сортир. 

— Они такие хорошие, — прошептал Шура. — У меня… никогда не было семьи. И семейного Нового года. Андрюха всегда с друзьями отмечал. Я даже «Иронию судьбы» эту дурацкую никогда не смотрел. А твои… Они так любят тебя. И так хорошо отнеслись ко мне. И салаты такие вкусные. А я тут… 

— Непотребничаешь за стенкой? Фу, Шура, после салатов-то уж постыдился бы. 

— Не издевайся. Я правда до сих пор понять не могу, чем заслужил такое счастье. 

Никита вздохнул; потом чуть подтянулся на локтях и улегся на Шуру сверху, щекой прижавшись к его голому животу. 

— Ты тоже очень хороший, Шура, — прошептал он неловко, пальцем рисуя у него на коже какие-то незатейливые спирали. — Ты милый, и внимательный, и добрый. Временами ты тупишь, но кто из нас не. Поверь, моя мама в людях не ошибается. Если ей кто-то нравится — это не случайность. 

В туалете спустили воду; потом тапочки прошлепали обратно в комнату. Послышался щелчок лампы, недолгая возня с одеялом, и, наконец, снова воцарилась тишина. 

— Продолжим? — игриво прошептал Никита чуть погодя, когда в соседней комнате всхрапнули. Шура протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке, но Никита извернулся, ухватил его за запястье и с порочной ухмылкой принялся облизывать пальцы. В неярком сиянии ёлочной гирлянды Шура из розового стал пунцовым; дыхание сорвалось с губ нетерпеливым всхлипом. 

— Может, в душ? — прошептал он умоляюще. — Там… воду включим. Всё не так слышно. 

* * *

Они заснули в обнимку на узкой раскладушке, потому что длиннющие ноги Никиты наотрез отказывались умещаться в его детской кровати, и завтракать выползли только к полудню. На кухне было светло и прохладно. Колыван смотрел «Ивана Васильевича» и ржал над сценой с лифтом; Кирама заплетала ему косу. Увидев Никиту с Шурой, она встала со стула, чтобы наполнить чайник со свистком и поставить его на огонь. 

— Чай или кофе будете? — спросила она. 

— Что проще сделать, Кирама Кирилловна, — пискнул Шура, по привычке зардевшись. Кирама устало улыбнулась. 

— Доедайте оливье и шубу, испортится, — махнула она рукой в сторону стола. — На десерт ещё «Прага» осталась. 

Они поели в неловкой тишине, Шура — сидя на краешке стула в ожидании головомойки за вчерашнее безобразие; но Кирама с Колываном хранили по этому поводу стоическое молчание, как будто и правда ничего не слышали. Набив полный рот шоколадного торта, Никита, наконец, поделился их планами на первое января: доехать до дачи Холодковых, взяв с собой лыжи для прогулки по лесу, и остаться с ночевкой. Колыван, как физрук, покивал одобрительно. 

— Видишь, — прошептал Никита по пути в комнату, когда Хороший Гость™ Шура уже вымыл за всеми посуду и откланялся, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, — они ничего не слышали. Всё в порядке. 

Дверь за ними закрылась. Сквозь звуки «Разговора со счастьем» Кирама отчетливо услышала последовавший за поворотом ручки влажный чмок, затем хихиканье и шуршание ткани. 

— Как думаешь, — понизив голос, проговорил Колыван, — может, одолжить им твой тональник? Всё-таки… не дело… в таком виде. 

Кирама фыркнула. 

— Никита знает, где лежит моя косметика. Заметят — сами возьмут.


End file.
